Blacklight (Glam)
they/them or she/her • blacklight • sea-rain-ice • artist Appearance (When you draw her, colors that she has are your decision) Blacklight is a mutt, and you can probably tell that. Her snout is like a Rainwing's, though her head shape is like a Seawing's. In this way, she takes after her mother, still keeping the Rainwing features. She has a slim build, like a Rainwing's, alongside their color changing scales, and ruff. In fact, her ruff is mostly like a Seawing's webbing, with the edges having small cuts from dragonet-hood incidents. Blacklight has Icewing horns, which are colored a pale blue, and have markings on them that glow slightly. She has Seawing glow stripes, which stay a constant indigo, unlike the rest of her scales. The rest of her features are alike other tribes, but dull to being like a Rainwing's. She has thin limbs, with no dewclaws, and no webbing. Other than that, her claws are the same color as her horns, but with no other markings on them. Blacklight's wings are small, but just big enough for ok flight, which she has trouble doing. Her tail is thin, but not like an Icewing's or any other tribe's tail, which has the same glow markings. She has Rainwing spikes, which are the same color as her horns and claws, but a duller color. Her eyes are pale parakeet green. For markings and color, they almost never stay consistent, ranging from dark dreary colors, to every color of the rainbow. Stripes, spots, splotches, and stars are often on her scales, complimenting the main scale color she chooses. Personality * gonna completely do this soon// * Energetic * Sarcastic * Sometimes Awkward * Tries to play it cool in front of strangers. * Forgetful * Often breaks rules if they aren't morally correct. *very very low attention span Weaknesses * She likes running, although she gets tired easily after a couple minutes. * She has low self esteem, often joking about it. * Blacklight has a hard time making friends. * She has Depression, but takes things to help. * Blacklight hates showing negative emotions, such as sadness, in public. History (VERY prone to changing, but for now it's tba) Relationships Angel : Positive Blacklight met this LeafWing while going around the coast. They became quick friends, even though their conflicting personalities. Name : Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Based off one of my non-Wings of fire ocs, Radar. Who is my sona- but the reason why her colors constantly change is because i don't want it to be bad for whoever draws her. - Has an assortment of scarves, and only wears them as soon as it's cold out. - Blacklight has minor autism, as it runs in her family. - She plays the flute, and picked it up because her brother played it too. - She enjoys the company of animals. Gallery snowyblacklight.png Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids